The Missing Clothing
by Pseudosuicide
Summary: While having a shower, Hinamori’s clothes goes missing. [Implied HitsuHina]


Summary: While having a shower, Hinamori's clothes goes missing.

Pairing(s): Implied HitsuHina

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but am very grateful to Tite Kubo for creating it. I only own part of this plot.

* * *

The morning light shone over Seireitei, casting a glow along the buildings. The newly-awoken Hinamori Momo looked out of the window to her room, watching the going ons of the other Shinigami. With a stretch, the girl turned towards her room. Gathering her bath products, and clean clothing, she made her way towards the womans showers.

While walking down the hall, Himamori spotted Matsumoto with Yachiru, who seemed to be deep in conversation, upon noticing Himanori, Matsumoto waved in greeting.

"Good morning, Hinamori"

Yachiru, who had been sitting, jumped up, a huge grin on her face. While waving both hands she sang "Morning, morning, morning!"

Hinamori smiled in return, "Good morning Matsumoto, Yachiru"

"Going to the showers?" Matsumoto asked, an innocent look appearing on her face.

Momo nodded, motioning to the bathproducts, "yea, just about too. Why?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering…" Matsumoto smiled, waving towards the dark haired girl.

With one last wave Momo walked away, and entered the shower room.

* * *

The sound of the water running notified two sets of eyes that their prey was in the shower, probably latering shampoo into her hair. Matsumoto sent a 'Shh' to Yachiru, before gently pushing the door open.

Once inside, Matsumoto and Yachiru quietly made their way to where Momo had left her clothing.

Ironically, Yachiru, on her way there, tripped on air, and fell on her face with a loud 'THUMP'

There was a moment of silence before Momo asked aloud, "Is anyone there?"

Matsumoto made hand movements to tell Yachiru to be quiet, but being the idiot she is, Yachiru replied, "Nope!"

There was silence before Momo muttered an "Ok then…" before, obviously, going back to her shower.

Matsumoto sighed in relif, before grabbing the clohing, and having Yachiru place a slip of paper where the clothing once was. Both trouble makers raced out the door and to their escape, just in time because the water shut off.

Grabbing a towl and wrapping it around herself, Momo pushed the shower curtain back and stepped out.

Noticing that her clothing was missing and a note in their place, she snatched the note up, and read the words that said

_Lots of love._

_Matsumoto and Yachiru_

Starting in shock, she turned on her heel, and raced out the door, making a bee-line towards her destination: the 10th division buliding.

To busy worrying about what they might to do to her clothes, she didn't notice the stange looks she was getting- which included Shūhei and Kira gaping at her, Renji violently choking on a piece of sushi, while Rukia hit him on the back, and Ichigo laughing at Renji, then noticing Momo and staring shocked at her back.

Momo continued fast paced, reaching the door in record speed.

* * *

Hitsugaya Tōshirō had just entered his office, and was nearly run over by Matsumoto and Yachiru as they raced from the room. Shaking his head at them, he walked to the desk, and noticed a bundle of clothing sitting on it, with a note that says:

_Lots of love._

_Matsumoto and Yachiru_

Raising an eyebrow, he shrugged, and grabbed his glass of Tea. He rose it to his lips, and took a drink, just as the door slammed open.

Momo, clad in only a towel, obviously angry stood there. Eyes open in shock, Hitsugaya spat out the tea in his mouth, staring at his childhood friend.

There was a long moment of silence, as both Hinamori and Hitsugaya blushed scarlet.

"…"

"…"

"Erm… Have you seen my clothes?"

Tōshirō frowned slightly before questioning, "Your Clothes?"

Momo nodded, "Matsumoto and Yachiru stole them when I was in my shower."

Histugaya looked down at the bundle of clothes before looking back up at Momo, "I'm just going to take it that these are probably them, then"

Momo sighed in relief, before racing forward, but, before she could reach the desk and Hitsugaya, she slipped, fell, and landed on her butt.

Tōshirō raced around his desk to her, and bent to her level

"You Ok?"

Momo nodded, and Tōshirō helped her stand. Once that was done, both noticed the slipping of Momo's towel around her chest.

"Gah!" Momo yelled, grabbing the towel and fixing it, as another blush appeared on Hitsugaya's face.

Obviously flustered, Tōshirō made a few movements, and triend to say something. Blushing even more, he pulled his capitans cloak off, and placed it around her shoulders, shocking Momo slightly. He then grabbed her clothes and pushed them into her hands.

"Here. You can go to my room and change. Bring me back my cloak after"

Momo nodded, and left the room, while Tōshirō sat back at his desk, resting his hand over his face.

Outside the room, and around the corner, Matsumoto and Yachiru high-fived while saying in unison, "Plan Stealing Momo's clothing: Success!"

* * *

(Owari)

* * *

The plot for this came from seeing Tōshirō drinking and me saying "It'd be funny if he spat that out" from there, my friend and I came up with Momo running into him in a towl.

Sorry for any spelling mistakes. My Spellcheck wasn't working

Hope you all enjoyed, now Review!

-Puppy444219  
--co-written with a friend--


End file.
